The Spider And The Fly - A Death Note FanFiction
by sallycoombs
Summary: boyXboy,LXLight What if what Light truly seeked was someone to understand him? What if by finding L he found himself reflected in a mirror? Will he gaze at his reflection or become trapped within those empty obsidian eyes? Read and see. Follows anime up to a point, then alternate timeline.WARNING:Includes spoilers,lemons and depressing scenes,don't like then steer clear from here
1. Chapter 1

" _There was an old woman who swallowed a spider"_

" _Why, oh why?"_

" _To catch the fly"_

" _Well why on earth did she swallow the fly?"_

" _I don't know why"_

" _Perhaps, she'll die"_

" _Well who was the spider and who was the fly?"_

" _Now that is for you to decide"_

" _Decide?"_

" _Decide, deduce, deduct as you may"_

" _Is there a true answer?"_

" _That depends"_

" _On what?"_

" _On what you ask?"_

" _On what, that's right"_

" _ **On whether you choose it to be**_ _"_

*THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS*

He lured me in.

…

That's what I say when they ask me; like a rabbit to a snare. It's as if he caught me within his grasp. At first I thought that I was trapped, but then I realized I was heading for the cliff. The ledge that fell away to nothing.

Nothing. Nothing seems sweeter than his touch, his embrace. Not a wish or a prayer could be answered if it weren't for him; his care.

He prevented my fall; my death; my end.

When apart the world seems as it once was; warped and sour and bleached of colour like withered women, almost as if it's dying. And I; I feel trapped and enclosed and seek power and control to prevent this, this fear of being beaten.

When he returns it's sweet like his kiss, and his love warms my heart in an instant like a toffee fudge sundae can cool you on a mellow afternoon.

And I've never felt anything quite as melancholic as this, an encompassing water that surrounds me yet somehow I breathe and I feel no pain while still I know I'm drowning.

When he is with me; one and only; my saviour.

…

Perhaps there are angels after all.

*REBIRTH*

Boredom.

That is this feeling, weighing on my shoulders, heavy like a thick smog coats a country morning; cold and dull and pointless.

Pointless, everything seems pointless, why am I here? I know everything that they "Teach" me, I answer every question- correctly -; i'm not on the hunt for ever increasing knowledge no, what I'm looking for is a challenge.

A challenge, something testing, something life-changing, exiting; something pressing and new and spectacularly wonderful, of mind and wit and skill and will with a passionate chase all thrown into one! Now that begs the question...

Where will I find it? Not now, not here; not in this room or in these streets no, I need a mind as brilliant as mine. No, more brilliant, fantastic! A genius of the greatest proportions, somebody who can fight me and win, not a draw but defeat, I need the taste of defeat! Just once in my life I need to not be the best. I need somebody to win against me fair and square and I need them to not have to try.

But how would we find each other; hmm that's a tricky one, let's see...

Dating website?

No, that will get me some clingy girl who's pretty but dumb as a stick. I won't find a love match of any type there, who with a brain such as mine, nay even greater be whiling away hours on the hunt for a hook up, no. Where would I locate intelligence come on, THINK! How do I wind down, how do I chill!?

...

Oh yes, that's right... Alone.

I'm alone when I relax.

I'm alone when I feel the most comfortable in the best place, when i'm free.

But why?

Why, because it seems that I am apart from the people that wander this world like mindless cattle, following the brainwashing of their society, walking into debt and greed and unemployment like flies to a honey-trap. What I need is not this consequence of the average minded; the mass indoctrination of a population of the greatly misguided.

I need the extraordinary, the cryptic, the white rabbit to lead me down the rabbit hole and into the unknown. I need an opponent.

For once...

For me...

"Yagami, are you still with us? Can you translate the following sentence into English please?"

Ugh. Here we go again, let's ask the one who's perfect, who gets nothing wrong. I'll ask him a question though I know nothing's changing. He will get this right. I will continue telling these half listening adolescents the things they should know by now while the prodigy who knows all sits back in his chair, gazing out of the window and into the schoolyard.

I stand.

I sigh.

I speak.

"Follow the teachings of God and receive his blessings, and so it shall be that the seas will again become bountiful, and the raging storms will subside."

He nods.

"Perfect, of course"

I sit.

He continues.

Dull, dull, dull, this life, this lie I'm living.

Day in, day out, the same news on permanent repeat.

This is all so ridiculous

This world is...

...

...Rotten.


	2. Chapter 2

You know, if somebody told me that I was going to kill people in the future then I would have spat in their faces, been outraged and believed not a word. I would claim no, I am the son of a Police Officer and I am a genius; murder is wrong and I know it to be so and I would never do such a thing to any living thing.

…but now…?

"Heh heh, 63 they sure did go overboard. I've found all the cameras Light! Now can I get some apples?"

I'm pretty sure that if I knew how to kill a Shinigami then I would gladly massacre this one in the most brutal way physically possible. Doesn't he understand, he must be so thick – headed! Does he not remember me telling him that that there could be liste-

"Oh yeah, there could be listening devices. So you can't speak to me, right? Well you can still hear me so let's go outside and find some apples! Light. Light! …Light?"

God dammit shinigami just shut up! Calm, Light. Calm down just, go outside and get him some apples before you rip his head off. Breathe. One… Two…

"Liiiiight? Come on I'm dying here I NEED apples you know that, let's go!"

I sighed to mask my anger and grabbed my jacket off of my chair and pulled it on. It fitted comfortably. It was relaxing. It helped me keep calm. Keep in contro-

"Hey Light how long do you think it will be till we can buy apples?"

"I DON'T KNOW NOW SHUT UP!" I yelled. I brought my hand to my fore head, rubbing it in frustration.

A lone dog in the park tilted its head at me like I was crazy. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. How could one shinigami make me so angry?

"Sheesh, you sure do get grouchy."

I took the apple out of my pocket and threw it at his face. It of course, went straight through him. He munched on it. The dog watched in shock for a little while before running away in terror.

"So Light, what are you going to do now?" Ryuk questioned.

I swear that I'm going to kill him one day, the second I figure out how.

*JANUARY 17TH – THE BATTLE BEGINS*

"Hey, sit normally in your seat candidate 162!"

I turned around to sneak a glance behind me and found a strange man sitting awkwardly like a frog in his chair. He made eye contact with me and I could immediately sense the intelligence coming off of him. Hmm. Interesting. But also dangerous, I was Kira I couldn't just go around making friends with anybody and he seemed unusually… smart. I had to be careful around candidate number 162. But 162's hair looked so soft that I had a strange desire to run my fingers through it; it looked so silky that I didn't understand how it naturally stayed in that shape and still appeared so untouched. His eyes were dark but not hollow, incredibly unique and somehow… beautiful.

He was beautiful.

I shook my head and completed the test.

"Hyuk Hyuk, hey Light; when do you think you can get me some more apples huh?"

I sighed.

It was going to be a long, long reign for Kira; long and incredibly annoying.


End file.
